Visions Foreseen a Sister's Dream
by Beyondthesky
Summary: After Paige moved in, Piper kept treating her like she doesn’t know anything, but the truth is Piper doesn’t want her youngest sister leave like Prue did, but one day, Phoebe have a vision, and her baby sister’s dream nearly got her killed.


Visions Foreseen a Sister's Dream

Author: _Susanna_

Category: Relationship, Drama

Rating: PG

Summary: After Paige moved in, Piper kept treating her like she doesn't know anything, but the truth is Piper doesn't want her youngest sister leave like Prue did, but one day, Phoebe have a vision, and her baby sister's dream nearly got her killed.

Chapter One

"Paige, I told you already, you can't summon demons!" Piper snapped while Paige looked in the book of shadows one morning.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

Paige remained silent for a few minutes, and thought how unfair it was.

"But you've been acting like that for months, why won't you let me help you with spells and things? I'm a part of this too!" Paige argued.

"It's too risky, you just go and talk to Phoebe, leave this all up to me."

"But…" Paige's voice trailed off as Phoebe came in.

"Honey, what are you doing?" she asked Piper.

"Looking for the demon that's attacked." Piper replied, she didn't want to talk to either Phoebe or Paige, but Phoebe knew something was up.

"Piper, look at me. What are you doing?" Phoebe said, the same time, she gave Paige a look that.

Paige nodded and walked out. She knew that meant Phoebe wanted to talk to Piper. She still felt like the only sister that was new, she didn't know anything.

Suddenly, Paige felt a rush of frustration. Why is her sisters, especially Piper treating like she didn't exist, and she doesn't let her do anything! _I'll prove to you I'm worth it.._ Paige thought to herself.

"Piper, don't you think you're overreacting?" Phoebe asked gently.

"Oh, you were there when Prue was killed, wait. You weren't! How would you know how it feels when you have a baby sister that could easily be killed next?" Piper said.

Phoebe reached out her hand, and held Piper's.

"I know, sweetie. I understand, but you can't keep treating Paige like a child, she would have to learn this sooner or later!"

"Maybe if we get the source, we'd be left alone, and Paige doesn't have to."

Phoebe knew what Piper wanted, she thought the same thing, but Cole told her that demons would keep coming after them.

"Piper, I don't think that's the answer."

"Well, that is for me." Piper said, she didn't want to remember when her sister died. It had been so painful to live through every day.

"I can't, Phoebe. I can't risk Paige, you may not realise, but I have a responsibility."

Phoebe nodded, she couldn't do anything to change her sister's mind. Maybe she could talk to Paige, and held per understand Piper's moods.

"You don't mind me talking to Paige, do you?" Phoebe asked.

"Not at all."

"Maybe sometime, anytime you should talk to Paige as well, even thought it seemed like she doesn't mind, I know she does."

Piper thought for a while, then she spoke.

"I just want to have a minute alone please, if that's okay."

"I understand sweetie." Phoebe gave her a hug and walked out of her sister's room.

Chapter Two

Paige was in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee before she left for work, just then Phoebe came in.

"Morning Paige."

"Hey Phoebs, how was um…" Paige asked, but unable to finish the sentence.

"The talk with Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs in bed."

"Oh."

"Piper's just a little worried, I can understand." Phoebe said.

"I don't. Why is she so worried? I swear I won't cast spells on myself, why won't Piper give me a second chance?" Paige sounded hurtful, and Phoebe felt sorry for her.

"Honey, it's not like that. Piper isn't worried about that…"

"What is she worried about?" Paige asked.

"Just demons, she doesn't want them to hurt anyone.."

"I'm never gonna defend them if I don't even learn how!" Paige exclaimed. After she finished her coffee, Paige left the kitchen.

Phoebe felt as if she couldn't get through either of her sisters. After Paige left for work, she sat down.

"Cole, please come. I really want you here." Phoebe whispered.

In a flash, Cole appeared and kissed her on the lips.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Cole asked.

"It's my two sisters. Piper won't let Paige do anything and Paige is feeling very left out. The poor girl, I know she is going through a lot."

"Maybe you can try talking to them?" Cole suggested.

"I've tried, it doesn't work."

"Maybe they need some time."

Phoebe nodded, and hugged Cole. "Thank you baby, you're always there for me."

He hugged Phoebe back, and they sat in the living room and tried to enjoy just a minute together.

Just then, Piper came in.

"Cole, are you sure no demons followed you?" Piper asked.

"It's okay. They're too busy serving the source at this point, we're safe."

Piper sighed, she was very relieved.

"Do you know what they want?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"I've been watching them, I think they want the Charmed Ones dead." Cole replied.

"Great, this is just the time, isn't it? They just have to come after us!" Piper cried. Phoebe immediately walked over to her sister and put her arms around Piper.

"We'll handle it." She assured.

"I doubt it." Piper replied. She somehow felt very low that moment, and as if she was the failure. If only she could see Prue again, maybe her older sister would guide her.

Minutes later, Piper left Phoebe and Cole alone, while she walked up into her own room to think.

_Prue, please tell me what to do._ Piper thought, she suddenly wanted to summon Prue, but remembered what Grams said, she could not see Prue for a while, until she accepted her new destiny.

Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Piper, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"You miss Prue?" Phoebe finally asked. Piper nodded, and looked away.

"I do too, she was like our guiding star, I still don't know how we lived this long without her."

There were tears in Piper's eyes, and she couldn't hide it any longer.

"I loved Prue, and she left me. I'm scared to love Paige, I really am. I'm scared that if I let her too close, she'll leave too."

"I've always thought about that too, but Paige is trying very hard to keep her distance, but.."

"I need some time, Phoebs. I really do. It seemed too soon for her to even move in." Piper trailed off as more tears came. Phoebe hugged her sister, and realised it was true.

"We may have made a mistake."

Chapter Three

"Paige, there's a phone call for you." Lila said. She worked in the same place as Paige, and they were good friends.

"Thanks!" Paige said and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Phoebe. Sorry I don't have time right now, can it wait? I'll see you the normal." Paige said and hung up a few minutes later.

"Are you alright?" Lila asked.

"Ah, yeah. What was I doing before?"

"You were looking through those papers." Lila said and pointed towards her desk.

Paige realised she had a stack full of things to get through, but somehow she didn't want to do anything that day, all that was in her mind was her sisters.

"Uh, Lila, I'm not feeling too well."

"Do you need to go home?" Lila asked. "Should I drive you?"

"No, it's fine. Just tell my boss I have to leave." Paige faked a little, and walked out.

_Finally! I'm out of here._ Paige thought. She wanted to get away from all the normal people, and have a minute alone.

"Piper, Phoebe?" Paige called when she arrived at the manor.

Nobody answered.

"Leo?"

_Guess I'm here alone then._ Paige thought, and opened the door. Paige figured that Phoebe was probably with Cole, and Piper must be still at work in P3.

"I could look in the Book of Shadows and see what demon they're fighting since they're not home!" Paige said to herself and hoped that Leo wasn't listening.

Soon, Paige walked to the attack and sat down with the BOS on her lap.

It was so thick, and Paige found it very hard to get through the first fifteen pages.

_Warlocks, fairies, demons, ghosts, spells, potions. _The list goes on forever, and Paige finally past them, and landed on a page that looked a lot like the demon Piper was talking about.

"The Source." Paige read. "What could that mean?" She flipped it a little more and came across the description.

_The source is a leader of the underworld, and the most powerful demon._

"That sounds new." Paige said to herself.

"What are you doing?" A voice said behind Paige, it made her jump in fright.

"Oh Phoebs, you scared me!" Paige cried. "I was- just looking in the book of shadows, you don't mind, do you?"

"I don't but I'm afraid Piper does." Phoebe replied.

"Why doesn't she trust me with magic?" Paige yelled in frustration.

"Honey, it's not like that. Piper just does-" Phoebe said as she put her hands on Paige, suddenly she received a premonition, the images flashed so fast she still felt her ears ring.

"Phoebs, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

"Uh, I.."

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I just- I just got a little headache. I gotta go now, do not summon any demons and I mean it, it's for you own safety."

Paige nodded.

"Thanks sweetie, that means a lot. I'll see you later, Okay?"

"Okay."

Paige said while Phoebe rushed off. She seemed in a hurry, and Paige didn't know why. A minute she was talking, then she was like a different person. Little did she know, she was in more danger than she ever could imagine.

Chapter Four

"Piper, PIPER!" Phoebe screamed over the cell phone.

"What Phoebe?"

"I- I had a premonition. It wasn't good. You need to meet me outside P3 in about 15 minutes." Phoebe said.

"What was it about?"

"We'll talk when you get there, see you Piper."

Phoebe said and hung up, Piper was left very confused.

After 15 minutes, Phoebe waited outside P3. Soon, Piper's footsteps were heard.

"Finally! Piper, I saw Paige, she was trying to prove to us that she was worth it, and she got killed by the source." Phoebe said breathlessly.

"What? How?"

"I don't know, I just saw visions of her, she was shot by a fire ball. I also saw us, the source killed us after Paige died."

Dead silence arose, Piper took a while to process the information.

"Was it at night or day?"

"Night." Phoebe replied. "That's why I told Paige not to look at the Book of Shadows.."

"She what?" Piper asked.

"Uh, she was looking in the book of shadows when I got home."

"Dammit, I should've locked it up!" Piper screamed.

"Listen to me Piper, this isn't the idea. I felt Paige, I know she thinks we're much better, and she may not be worth it. But you have to teach her witchcraft sooner or later."

Piper stared at the blank space and listened.

"We have to get home now, who knows what Paige might have done!" Phoebe suggested.

"Ok let's go!"

They got into the car and drove home.

"I guess I have to talk to Paige when we get home." Piper said, and Phoebe nodded.

"I'm glad you're finally going to."

When they got to the house, Piper and Phoebe rushed out of the car and opened the door.

Paige was still in the attic.

"Paige, you're ok." Piper said.

"What?" Paige looked confused.

"I think we need to talk for a sec. Can you come in my room?"

"Sure."

A few minutes later, Paige followed Piper into her room and they sat down on her bed. For the first time, Paige could see something other than _You're not good enough_ in her sister's eyes.

"What's wrong Piper?" Paige finally asked.

"I- uh, I want to apologise for everything."

"For what?"

"I know that you know what I mean. I'm so sorry I just couldn't get over the fact that you're not Prue, and by doing this I've put you at danger."

"What do you mean?"

"Phoebe had a premonition this morning, you were killed by the source."

Paige didn't say anything.

"Because you were trying to show us you're worth it, Paige you are! You're the best thing that ever happened to us, and I just feel so lucky to found you."

"You do?"

"I was just afraid- that you would go like Prue did. I'm so sorry, I should've thought this clearly-"

"Hey, hey Piper, it's alright. I understand everything now." Paige said softly as she held her sister's hands for the first time.

"You- wanna come up to the attic?"

"For what?"

"I'll show you how to use the BOS."

Chapter Five

Paige happily followed her big sister into the attic. She felt a closeness with Piper that no words could explain. There were so much she never knew about Piper yet.

"Paige, I just want you to be very careful. Phoebe usually have accurate premonitions so please promise me you won't go anywhere without us."

"I promise."

"I- I think it's time for you to meet somebody." Piper said, but Paige didn't know what Piper was talking about.

"Who?"

"Someone very special."

"Is it Prue?"

"No. It's not Prue, you may meet her yet, but not now."

Piper found five candles and placed them in a circle, then lit each one.

"Should Phoebe be here too?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, if you could go and get her."

Paige nodded and ran downstairs, while Piper flipped the book, and came to a familiar page.

"Phoebe, where are you?"

"Down here!" Phoebe called from the lounge room.

"Piper wants you in the attic.. if you don't mind." Paige said, and Phoebe got up.

"What for? Is it a demon?"

"No, don't worry."

Phoebe and Paige both walked upstairs, and Phoebe got a shock. Paige looked at her, and immediately she knew who she was.

"Paige, oh my god! It's really you!" Patty said. She was still a spirit.

"Mom?"

"Oh Paige, come here!"

Paige embraced her mom for the first time. "I can't believe it's you!" Paige said through tears.

"I missed you so much!" Patty said.

"I think we should give them some time alone." Piper whispered to Phoebe.

"Mom, how long can you stay here?" Piper asked.

"Only for a little while."

"We'll leave you alone with Paige."

Soon, Paige was in the room alone with her mom who she had never met.

"I'm sorry I had to-"

"Don't apologise, I understand. I really do and I love you mom."

"Please don't blame me for giving you up, if I had a choice, I would've changed this, but-"

"You did the best for me, and I'm thankful for that."

"You're so beautiful! Just like what I always imagined. I wanted to come and see you, but a few years later I was killed by a demon."

Paige hesitated.

"Which demon?"

"A water one, but I'm happy now, I watch over you girls, and I will protect you with my life."

"I still can't believe I am looking at you."

"Me too, Paige. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, however you made my sisters and I reunite, thank you. But I am wondering, would I ever be able to meet Prue?"

"One day, you will. I promise."

They smiled at each other.

"Paige, I have to go now…"

"I'll miss you. Please tell Prue to not hate me for taking her place."

"Don't be silly, Prue won't hate you, she'll only thank you for taking care of her sisters."

Chapter Six

"How do you think mom and Paige are getting along?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"I'm not sure, I hope they have a good talk."

Just then, Paige appeared in the doorway. She still looked overwhelmed.

"Paige, are you alright?"

"Yes, this just seem so unreal."

"When you're in this family, anything is real!"

Paige nodded.

"Thank you Piper, for letting me meet mom, it meant so much." Piper got up and pulled her sister down on the couch.

"You deserved it. I should've done it sooner though."

That night, Piper was reading a book when Paige knocked on Piper's door.

"Do you mind if I come here?" Paige asked.

"Not at all. Come and sit down!" Piper said and put away the book.

"Can't sleep?" Piper asked.

Paige nodded.

"I thought about what you said, about Phoebe's premonition. Who is going to kill me?"

"My guess is the source."

"Who is the source?"

"A evil guy who stops nothing at hurting innocents and being the leader of all evil.

"Oh."

Paige nodded, this was all so much for her to take in.

"I think it's time you practised your powers."

"Is that to call things to me?"

"Maybe and move things too."

Piper told Paige to concentrate very hard. "See that lamp over there? Try to move it."

Paige stared at the lamp, and tried to make it move.

"It's not working. I think I can only move things." Paige said and called for the lamp. Immediately it came to her hands.

"That is so cool" Paige said.

Somehow, Piper wanted Paige to have a more advantage of her powers, so she wouldn't be in any danger of the source.

"I know you can do it, think about the lamp, and picture it moving. Try again!"

Paige listened closely, and did exactly what Piper said.

This time, it worked. The lamp moved and crashed into the wall.

"Oops, sorry."

"That's okay. Our furniture always break, I'm glad you did it Paige!"

"Thanks for teaching me how."

They talked a little while longer, and Paige finally felt tired.

"I should go to bed now, or else I'll never get up in the morning."

"That would be a good idea!" Piper said.

"Thanks sis!"

Piper smiled while Paige walked out of her room. Her family is finally back together again. But the source is still out there somewhere looking for them, and he won't rest until he got what he wanted. Piper lay down, and thought about what her life was going to be like.

It wasn't long before the manor was quiet, and everybody had fallen asleep, including Paige.

Chapter Seven

"Morning Paige!" Phoebe said cheerfully the next morning. Paige came into the kitchen with her hair down.

"Morning! Is there any coffee to wake me up?" Paige asked.

"Here you go sweetie." Phoebe said and gave her a glass. Paige took a sip.

"How did you sleep last night?"

"Good. I talked to Piper."

"You did? How was it?" Phoebe asked.

"It was great, I enjoyed it!" Paige answered.

All of a sudden, Paige and Phoebe heard a loud scream. They rushed to the living room, and saw a demon.

Phoebe levitated, and tricked to kick him.

"Uh, Piper, are you alright?" Paige asked shakily. She didn't know what to do.

"I'm fine!" Piper said and tried to blow up the demon, it finally worked.

"Phew!" They cried.

"What was that?" Paige asked, still in shock.

"That was a bad demon."

"Is there any good demons?" Paige said playfully. Phoebe laughed.

"No!"

They cleaned up the broken pieces of furniture, then Cole shimmered in.

"Ah! Cole. You scared me." Phoebe said, and gave him a hug. "Thank god you're okay."

"Sorry Phoebs. I came here to warn you that the Source is going to surface soon."

"I know, baby. Thanks for telling us."

"You're welcome. I gotta go back and spy on them. I'll be back later."

After a long silence, Phoebe let go of Cole.

"We have to figure out how to get rid of the source!" Piper said. Paige wanted to practise her powers again.

"Piper, did you tell me to focus very hard on an object?"

"Yes."

"I'll try again."

A few minutes later, Paige was almost able to get the hang of her powers. "Uh, Paige!" Phoebe cried, she saw somebody behind her.

"Huh? Phoebe? What?"

"Behind you!" Phoebe screamed, and Paige ducked.

The source was right behind her.

"You leave her alone!" Piper yelled. She tried to freeze him, but it didn't work. He flashed behind Paige and took her, before Piper and Phoebe could react.

"No!" They cried. It was too late, Paige had already gone.

"Where is she?" Piper asked in panic.

"Underworld! I think we need Cole and Leo!" Phoebe replied. Piper nodded and they called for them.

"Paige had been taken by the source." Phoebe said to Cole.

"I know, I saw him come in. I was behind a rock, he's not going to hurt her yet. I think he wants to get her against you guys."

"Sources! What other play do they ever come up with!" Phoebe hissed.

"I agree! We have to get her back." Piper said.

"I have a plan.." Cole said. "We go down, and I'm going to distract the Source, while you guys kick some demon's ass."

"What about Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"When everybody is distracted, Leo comes in and orbs Paige out of there."

Phoebe nodded. "That's a great idea."

"When are we going?" Piper asked.

"Now!"

Leo agreed, and they each followed the plan to save their new sister.

Chapter Eight

Phoebe and Piper hid, so that no one saw them. They waited for Cole to show up. He suddenly shimmered in front of the guard.

"Surprise!" Cole said, and hit him with an energy ball, which sent him flying.

"Go now!" Cole said to the girls. They got through, and Cole followed closely behind.

"Paige, listen to me. You are evil! You were born to kill…" The source said, as he put his hands over Paige, little did she know, he had cast a spell on Paige.

Paige blanked out for a second. She didn't know anything else, but she had to obey his commands.

"Anything you say…"

"When your sisters come, you have to attack them!" He continued. Paige nodded and agreed.

"How is it going? The sisters have attacked!" The oracle said.

"It's great, we have Paige on our side now." The source let out a evil laugh.

Paige continued to stare at him, and the oracle. She felt a little strange, like something was wrong, but she couldn't picture what.

"Paige! We're coming to save you!" Piper cried outside. They kept blasting, and finally got rid of the rows of demons outside.

"Here they come Paige, it's all your fight!" The source said.

"Yes, master. You're the boss."

She said, and got up. Piper and Phoebe saw her, and almost ran up, but Cole stopped them.

"She's not her, the source cast a spell. If you go up to her, she might attack you." Cole warned.

"What are we going to do?"

"Attack the source, but you distract Paige." Cole whispered to Phoebe. "Piper, I want you to blast the oracle."

Piper nodded. "Okay, everybody ready?"

Phoebe ran across to Paige. "Hi honey, remember me?" Paige got up, and walked towards her.

"Cole! Hurry!" Phoebe cried.

Cole rushed towards the Source, and blasted an energy ball.

"No! Leave him alone!" The Oracle cried.

"Not so fast!" Piper said and blasted her into flames, and she disappeared.

"I'm evil now, I'm here to protect the source!" Paige said in a dark voice.

"Paige, do you remember me? This isn't you talking. Please try to remember me, I'm your sister Phoebe."

Paige hesitated for a moment, she felt as if she knew her. She kept walking towards Phoebe.

"Remember yesterday? You met mom! Paige, please try to remember me and Piper. We're here to help you, you're under the Source's spell."

"Don't lie to me!" Paige screamed, she couldn't bring herself to attack Phoebe.

"I'm not Paige. Listen to me. He is bad, and you are good. Please, remember. Please!"

Suddenly, Paige felt a little headache. Phoebe hoped it was a good sign. Maybe the spell was wearing off.

"Phoebe, I can't hold him any longer, you have to help me!" Cole yelled from another corner.

"Okay, do you remember?" Phoebe asked quietly.

"I- I think so. Are you Phoebe?"

Phoebe smiled. "Welcome back sweetie, now we have to stop the Source, and help Cole!"

"How? He's powerful!" Paige said.

"We'll find a way."

Paige followed behind with Phoebe, to stop the Source once and for all.

Chapter Nine

"Piper, Cole! We're here!" Phoebe cried. The Source was dodging Cole's energy balls now, and it was hard for him to aim.

"Paige, you're back!"

"Yep, I am!" Paige said, and she took her sisters' hands.

"Okay you guys, repeat after me." Phoebe whispered.

"How did you come up with the-"

"I actually made it up ever since I had the premonition about Paige." Phoebe replied.

"Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, vanquish this evil from time and space."

The sisters chanted this three times, and he finally burst into flames and was gone.

"That was close!" Piper said, and they hugged Paige. "I'm so glad it's over!"

Phoebe walked to Cole, and hugged him tightly. "You're the one person we all have to thank!"

"That's alright Phoebs, it's my job to protect you and your sisters!" Cole replied.

"Wow, you sound like Leo!"

"I do?" Cole asked.

"Like our guardian angel!"

Cole smiled, and they all shared a moment of relief. The source was finally gone, and they were all safe.

"Should we, um…get back?" Piper asked.

"Good idea!"

That night, Piper decided to celebrate by inviting everybody to dinner. Cole and Leo were there, and they looked happier than usual.

"What are you guys so happy about?" Phoebe asked.

"We're just so happy that the Source of all Evil is dead!" Leo announced. He smiled at Cole, then to Phoebe.

"Me too!"

Just then, Paige came to the table, she still looked drained out.

"Honey, you came right on time! How are you feeling?" Piper asked.

"Better! I can't believe the Source could mess up my mind like that!" Paige exclaimed.

"Oh, believe me, he can do a lot more!"

While they sat down, it was a big celebration.

"Now can we have that baby you promised?" Leo said sheepishly.

"I'll have to-"

"Please?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Alright!" Piper said with a cheeky grin.

Cole walked to Phoebe. "What about us?"

"I was actually thinking about that. I really have no doubts that I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Phoebe said.

"I'm glad you feel that way!"

"I love you so much!"

As the dinner ended, Piper, Paige and Phoebe were so tired they almost fell asleep. A part of them was so happy they could not describe.

Piper knew that she would get along with Paige fine, and they've already proven it.

"To the power of three, and the amazing guys who helped us!" Phoebe said, and held her glass up. Piper, Paige, Leo and Cole did the same.

"Toast to the power of three!"

**The End**


End file.
